


you'll fall asleep (with your head on the grass)

by kyungsoobooboo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Disordered Eating, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Platonic Bedsharing, also why isn't their ship name nojaem, tags will be added as needed, the dreamies all love jisung to bits, the nomin is quite brief but you can't miss them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoobooboo/pseuds/kyungsoobooboo
Summary: a little chaptered lapslock thing i wanted to whip up abt jisung sharing a bed with each of the other dreamies bc he’s everyone’s baby & no one can say no to him
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung (NCT) & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	1. i. donghyuck

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all of these scenarios are purely platonic re: jisung (but like... ofc there's gonna be some mention of nomin bc i can't resist lol) but that doesn’t mean they're not super fluffy & soft because they ARE (but also prepare for some of these to be angsty. like i'm starting out with an angsty one bc i'm in my feelings rn but i promise there will be some that are purely happy or funny!!)
> 
> second disclaimer: i haven't written for nct before + this is also not my main acc but i don't think anyone will be able to guess who i am lol (and i would like to keep it that way!)
> 
> title from lullaby by simi

it’s been almost a month since the last time jisung remembers donghyuck actually spending the night in the dream dorm, so even though he does try his best not to cling to donghyuck all throughout dinner and their post-dinner movie (one of the older marvel movies this time, because “we are _not_ watching frozen 2 _again_ , jisung-ah,” jaemin had said with a dramatic sigh), he still ends up catching the older boy by the sleeve as he comes out of the bathroom, hair wet from the shower and towel slung around his shoulders.

“hyung.”

“hm?” donghyuck seems wholly unbothered by jisung’s grip on his wrist, using his other hand to scratch absentmindedly at a mosquito bite on his neck.

“where were you planning to sleep tonight?” jisung can feel his ears turning red already. if donghyuck notices, he doesn’t say anything.

“um… i mean, i put my stuff in renjun’s room earlier because i figured jeno would keep me up late and i have practice in the morning. why?”

jisung shuffles his feet. now that he’s actually here, the question poised on his lips, the words don’t seem to want to leave his throat. he silently wills donghyuck to just understand what he wants without jisung needing to ask outright.

“yah, park jisung, what is it?” despite his use of jisung’s full name, donghyuck’s voice remains soft as he meets jisung’s gaze full-on for the first time, his eyes scanning the maknae’s expression for signs of distress. “are you okay?”

jisung nods quickly, then shakes his head. “yes hyung, i just—i mean, you’re… um, we—”

donghyuck hums expectantly, but there’s no impatience in his demeanor. jisung is grateful that his hyungs usually know when to be gentle with him; they tease and joke and push each other around to the point of excess nearly every single day, but he knows that all of them would drop whatever they were doing at a moment’s notice for him, if he really needed them to.

breathing in deep, he tries again to string words together into sentences that a human would understand. “it’s just… hyung hasn’t been around for a while and i was wondering if hyung… maybe would want to…?”

“oh, does jisungie want me to sleep in his room?” donghyuck has to reach up to pinch jisung’s now _very_ red cheek, but that doesn’t deter him in the slightest. “what about jaemin-ah, though?”

“what do you mean?”

“i mean, if i take his bed, where will he sleep?”

 _oh._ jisung clears his throat nervously. “oh, um, i meant…”

donghyuck twists his wrist in a swift maneuver that ends up with jisung’s fingers interlaced in his own.

“aigo, jisung, you want me to sleep in your bed? that’s so cute.”

jisung’s entire face feels like it’s on fire, but it’s marginally better with the way that donghyuck is beaming up at him now.

“i mean… if hyung doesn’t mind,” jisung adds weakly.

“of course i don’t mind! just give me a second to get my stuff out of renjun’s room. aigo, this kid. were you always this precious? i could have sworn you used to be a little brat.”

“hyung,” jisung whines. “don’t tease.”

“you really missed me,” donghyuck says smugly, “didn’t you?”

“ _hyung._ ”

“alright, alright.” donghyuck lets go of jisung then and heads down the hallway to retrieve his belongings as promised, shaking his head in amusement.

jisung buries his face in his hands, staying where he is until he hears donghyuck padding back out of renjun’s room, dragging his suitcase behind him.

“come on, jisungie. let’s go to bed.”

jisung drops his hands to see donghyuck offering him the same hand he’d just been holding before.

“okay, hyung.”

“and no being on your phone until three in the morning! i’m an old man now and i have to be up early to do old man things.”

“what, like drink all the coffee in the pot and not make more for the rest of us?” jaemin retorts, his voice coming from the direction of jeno’s room.

“good night, omma,” donghyuck calls back pointedly.

jisung settles himself into bed in a matter of minutes, so he watches donghyuck puttering around and organizing his things for the morning. he still has the habit of rolling out of bed at the last minute with minimal preparation needed before leaving the house, which means everything he needs for the day has to be within reach and ready to leave with him at any time.

when donghyuck sneaks one of jaemin’s protein bars into his own bag, he glances up at jisung, who pretends to zip his lips shut and toss away the key.

“that’s my boy,” donghyuck says approvingly.

the last thing he does is tug on his socks so that he just has to step into his shoes when he gets to the front door. and then he’s turning off the light and using his phone flashlight to clamber up the steps to the top bunk where jisung is still sitting upright in waiting, blanket draped around his shoulders.

he waits for donghyuck to lie down facing him, then tugs the blanket over both of them, nuzzling his face into donghyuck’s shoulder without a second thought.

“jisung-ah.” donghyuck already sounds a little hoarse with sleep about to overtake him.

“hm?”

“you’ve grown.”

a dozen different emotions flood through jisung’s body at those two little words. donghyuck could have meant any number of things by saying them:

_you’ve grown so tall._

_the bed doesn’t fit both of us as easily as it used to._

_you’ve grown so much._

_where has the time gone?_

_you’ve grown older._

_i can’t keep babying you like this forever._

_you’ve grown up._

_i’m proud of you. of how far you’ve come._

somehow, jisung knows that donghyuck is trying to put all of those into one sentence, and suddenly his eyes are stinging with tears that he tries desperately to blink away, so he scoots closer, tucks his chin against his chest in an attempt to hide them.

it doesn’t work, of course. although donghyuck may play up his role of the crass and insensitive group member for the cameras, behind closed doors he’s probably one of the most perceptive out of all of them, second only to jaemin. even with his eyes half closed, donghyuck manages to catch the first teardrop with the pad of his thumb as soon as it forms at the corner of jisung’s eye.

“sorry,” donghyuck whispers. “i didn’t mean to upset you.”

if it was one of the others, they might have reacted with confusion, or surprise, or an overflow of sympathy, but donghyuck knows that would only make jisung feel worse. he doesn’t ask jisung why he’s crying out of nowhere, but simply lets jisung regain his composure on his own time. gives him room to speak, if he wants to, but doesn’t pressure him if he just wants to let it go.

jisung buries his face into donghyuck’s neck, and donghyuck’s arms automatically encircle the younger boy in a tight embrace.

“aigo, no matter how big you get, you’re always going to be our maknae,” donghyuck says, as reassuringly as he can. “we’re always going to take care of our jisungie no matter what. you know that, right?”

jisung nods, but cries even harder when donghyuck moves to plant a kiss on his forehead, because he doesn’t realize how starved he’s been for this kind of affection. he pulls himself closer, curling into donghyuck’s chest, and doesn’t stop donghyuck from peppering more kisses atop his head.

but when jisung splays a hand across donghyuck’s abdomen, he’s taken aback enough by what he feels beneath his fingertips that his tears actually start to subside.

“hyung, you got so thin.”

donghyuck sounds immediately apologetic. “i know, i’m too bony, right?”

“no, it’s not that.” jisung gives the older boy’s stomach a few experimental prods. “have you been dieting?”

“mmm… yeah.”

“but you’re not eating enough.” jisung tries not to sound frantic, though the concern bleeds into his voice anyway.

“compared to your standards, none of us eat enough,” donghyuck says, an attempt at a lighthearted joke, but jisung doesn’t fall for it. he pushes away a little to be able to meet donghyuck’s eyes, or what little he can see of them, glistening in the near-darkness of the room.

“hyung, i’m serious. this… this isn’t okay.” jisung moves his hands a little higher up, beneath donghyuck’s t-shirt, alarmed that he can actually trace some of donghyuck’s ribs now. “you’ve always been a healthy weight, you don’t need to—to do this to yourself—”

“jisung-ah,” donghyuck says, quiet but commanding. “i promise i’m fine. i just wanted to show a better version of myself to the fans.”

“losing weight doesn’t make you better than you were before. especially not if you’re doing it with an unhealthy mindset.” jisung’s thoughts are racing and he tries to unscramble the mess in his brain because he needs donghyuck to understand, to stop before he hurts himself.

“hyung,” he forces the next words out before he can bail, “you should know the difference between doing what you yourself want to do, and doing what you think others want you to do.”

he doesn’t even know if he made sense, and he sounded more harsh than he would have liked, but the silence that falls between them after that is not one of uncertainty or resentment, but of contemplation.

and then, donghyuck says exactly what jisung didn’t know he was waiting to hear.

“you _have_ grown up, haven’t you?”

it’s enough to turn the waterworks back on. except this time, donghyuck also sounds like he’s on the verge of tears.

(it takes them nearly an hour to finally fall asleep, but not before donghyuck promises to get breakfast with jisung when they wake up.)


	2. ii. renjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to write drunk renjun and jeno being clingy and sentimental in the same chapter so this is kind of a compromise (and jeno's chapter will be set immediately following these events so i can write him being hungover adhskfjsd)
> 
> also i promise this one is mostly just funny and cute but there is like one very tiny angsty moment okay im sorry it just happens by accident idk why i do this all the time lol :(
> 
> disclaimer: i don't drink myself so all of this comes from secondhand experience i have of seeing my friends get drunk lmao

it's a lazy and slow tuesday night—a rarity for them—the minutes dragging past in a steady, honey-thick trickle.

none of them have practice the next day until late afternoon, and donghyuck had dragged mark along with him in hopes of having a proper sleepover with all seven of them, so renjun decides it's a good idea to dig the last of his whiskey stash out from his room and set it on the dining table, where it's soon joined by several bottles of soju and an assortment of mismatched shot glasses that jeno fills with brightly colored liquids, all of which look rather dubious to jisung.

“oh shit, did you get the midori off yuta hyung?” mark asks, eyeing the almost offensively green liqueur. “but it's too sweet to drink straight, isn't it?”

“that's why there's only one shot of it, for this dumbass,” jeno jabs a thumb at jaemin, who sticks out his tongue in retaliation. “i have plenty of mixers for the rest of us, no sweat.”

“sorry, are those… gummy bears?” jisung picks up the glass in question to inspect its contents more closely.

“ _v_ _odka_ gummy bears, darling,” jaemin says, barely even looking up from whatever he's looking at on his phone. “you should try one.”

“i'll pass, thanks.” jisung sets it back down with a grimace. he's chanced a few sips and swigs of whatever his bandmates have offered him in the past, but he's yet to come across anything he likes enough to risk the headache it'll give him in the morning. jisung prefers to remain clear-headed and able to spectate the others' antics, anyway. as donghyuck has said many times, one can never have too much blackmail material.

(although, after four years of living in each other's pockets, it's not like they have many secrets left amongst them anymore. the last time anyone had spilled any beans of significance while they were drinking as a group was almost two years ago now, when jisung had walked in on jaemin and jeno in the bathroom with their tongues down each other's throats, both of them so far gone that they didn’t even notice their intruder.

when jisung stuttered out to the others what he had witnessed, renjun had let out an exasperated "god, about _fucking_ time" from where he was sprawled on his back at the foot of the couch, a half-empty bottle teetering dangerously in his loose-fingered grasp. “they can finally stop pining all the time and constantly making me the damn middleman because evidently they talk to each other about everything _except_ their feelings.”

unsurprisingly, jaemin hadn’t ended up sleeping in his own bed that night.)

jisung has a pretty good guess on what kind of night it’s going to be when renjun lets his last empty bottle of whiskey clatter to the ground and then proceeds to latch onto jisung like a very giggly octopus.

renjun and chenle don’t normally engage in skinship as much as the rest of them (jaemin likes to joke that renjun uses a sixth love language of throwing fists and performing chokeholds) but while chenle doesn’t get touchy-feely while intoxicated, renjun has already revealed his true colors time and time again as one of the clingiest drunks jisung has ever met.

on the couch, jeno has his head in jaemin’s lap, hair a tangled mess from jaemin running his fingers through it for the past thirty minutes. jisung watches the pair of them with a mixture of fondness and caution, because he’s never quite sure when one of them might launch himself at the other, company be damned.

for once, jaemin is the quieter of the two, his expression disgustingly smitten as jeno talks a mile a minute. jeno has one hand seemingly glued to jaemin’s left thigh, the other one wandering wherever it pleases from moment to moment, sometimes reaching up to rest briefly on jaemin’s cheek, sometimes hooking round the back of jaemin’s neck to bring him down for an open-mouthed kiss.

“i feel like puking,” donghyuck deadpans from where he’s keeled over onto the table, but his announcement doesn’t seem to be due to the public display of affection they’re currently being subjected to, since his eyes are scrunched tightly shut. that’s jisung’s cue to make a trip to the kitchen and fill up a glass with cold water from the sink. his speed and efficiency are reduced by about half due to the fact that renjun doesn’t want to relinquish his hold on him, so he’s half-carried, half-dragged by jisung as he makes his way there and back, thrusting the glass into donghyuck’s hand. he gets a limp thumbs-up in response.

“jisung-ah is so nice,” renjun coos, right into his ear, “and warm… have you always been this warm, our jisungie?”

“ever since i got this free portable space heater, yeah,” jisung replies, a gentle jab at renjun’s small stature. normally that sort of comment would get him a smattering of playful punches, but renjun in his present state knows little more than to give jisung a goofy, thousand-watt smile and a pinch to his cheek.

“aigo, too cute.”

“one of these days my hamster cheeks are going to go away and then it’ll be over for all of you,” jisung says solemnly.

“never!” renjun crows, redoubling his attacks with both hands. “you’ll be squishy forever.”

“god, i hope not,” jisung shakes his head, but there’s no bite in his voice. he just can’t find it in himself to be mad when renjun is like this, more effortlessly cute and endearing than even jisung knows how to be. he and the others like to say that renjun has a natural aegyo, because the undeniable truth is that renjun is adorable without trying.

nearly an hour later, jeno is wandering around trying his best to clean up the mess they’ve made of the dining area while also continually stumbling over his own feet, jaemin by his side to make sure that he doesn’t fall and eat shit.

jisung has long since given in to renjun’s ministrations, since apparently alcohol does absolutely nothing to diminish the older boy’s already freakish strength. the two of them have taken jeno’s and jaemin’s spots on the couch, because renjun had been quite insistent on spooning him. jisung’s not exactly complaining either; renjun’s hold on him is quite comforting in all honesty, and his breathing is deep and slow in jisung’s ear.

just as he’s wondering if renjun has actually fallen asleep, jeno comes bounding over to them, jaemin in tow.

“aha!” jeno points at renjun triumphantly. “injunnie’s eyes were closed! i saw you! all of you are always saying that i make you go to bed before you’re sleepy but _you were_ _sleeping_ so i get to put you to bed now.”

“not… my fault.” jisung can see in his mind’s eye the crease that must be adorning renjun’s forehead right now as he mumbles, words muffled slightly by jisung’s shoulder. “just comfy. jisungie… mmm, so soft.”

jisung hides his face as jaemin tries valiantly not to laugh, but jeno unceremoniously lifts renjun up into his arms, obviously intending to keep his promise of hauling him to his room.

however, there is one obstacle that jeno clearly did not see coming, in the form of renjun’s suddenly ironclad grip on jisung’s wrist.

“nooo,” he whines pitifully. “don’t take me away from the baby.”

jisung splutters. jeno attempts to pry renjun off him, to no avail.

“well, it looks like you’re going to have to go with him,” jaemin tells jisung, eyes sparkling with restrained mirth.

“yes!” renjun yells, entirely too loudly for the late hour. he flinches at his own volume, hand flying automatically to massage his temple. “ow.”

jeno looks expectantly at jisung, who sighs. “okay, fine. but i’m not staying there for long.”

“that’s probably not going to be your decision to make,” jaemin says sagely.

jisung has a sinking suspicion that he’s probably right.

he knows a lost cause when he sees one. sure enough, he gets saddled with the task of carrying renjun to his room, which isn’t too bad except for one moment where renjun nearly takes out donghyuck’s eye with one flailing hand.

jisung kicks open renjun’s door, trying not to trip over anything on the ground in the half-darkness. he carefully deposits renjun on top of his mess of blankets, where the older boy immediately curls onto his side, a sleepy smile spreading across his lips. “mmm… bed.”

“give me a second, gege,” jisung tells him softly, “i’m going to bring you some water and painkillers for when you wake up.”

“aigo, our jisungie is so considerate.” renjun reaches up with grabby hands, even though his eyes are mostly closed at this point. jisung leans down to let him squish his cheeks, and renjun’s smile widens. “jisungieeeee.”

“i’ll be back in a second, okay?” jisung gently extricates himself from renjun’s clutches and heads into the kitchen.

jeno is there, leaning heavily on the counter as he laboriously cleans the empty shot glasses littered in the sink.

“hyung, you know you can do that in the morning, it’s okay.”

jeno turns to look at jisung, his eyes curving into crescents. “you and jaeminnie both said that. but it’s fine, i don’t mind.”

“you should go to sleep soon,” jisung tells him anyway.

jeno shuts off the water, and before jisung knows what’s happening, he’s being engulfed in an almost suffocating bear hug. “… hyung?”

“our jisung is a sweetheart, isn’t he? a big softie always looking after his hyungs.”

jisung wheezes a little, partly from embarrassment, partly from how tightly he’s being held.

“i hope our jisung-ah knows how loved he is,” jeno continues, his voice even lower than usual. “i love you and jaeminnie loves you. chenle-ah loves you. donghyuck and mark love you.” he pauses, as if momentarily caught up in thought. “i know he doesn’t say it very often, but injunnie loves you a _lot._ ”

jisung feels a little bit like crying. maybe a lot.

“i know, hyung,” is all he manages to get out, his throat suddenly constricted.

by the time jisung makes his way back into renjun’s room, the latter is fast asleep. he succeeds in setting down the glass as quietly as possible on the desk, but accidentally drops the little blister pack of paracetamols. jisung winces, whipping around to see if the clatter of foil against hardwood had disturbed renjun.

renjun stirs slightly, though his eyes remain shut. “jisung?”

“yes, ge?”

“are you staying here with me?” renjun murmurs, so quietly that jisung has to strain to catch his words. with the way that he’s curled himself around his pillow, one arm beneath his head, he looks even more little than he usually does.

jisung’s heart does a painful little spasm, and he kneels down next to the bed, hooking his chin on the edge of the mattress. taking care not to jostle the older boy with his movements, he slowly sinks his fingers into renjun’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp with his fingernails (like one might do with a cat, jisung thinks with a private smile).

renjun slowly blinks open one eye.

“do you want me to stay?” jisung asks, barely audible.

renjun’s eye flutters shut again. he nods without saying anything further.

“do you want me to lie down with you?”

another wordless nod before renjun rolls onto his other side to make room for jisung next to him.

as soon as he’s made himself comfortable, jisung lets out an unexpected _oof_ as he’s suddenly crushed by the weight of renjun’s entire body flopping on top of his, effectively trapping him there with no way of escaping.

“good night, jisungie. i love youuu.” renjun punctuates his declaration with a smacking kiss that lands somewhere on jisung’s chin. he takes a moment to bask in the rarity of this display of affection which jisung already knows a sober renjun will never admit to.

“i love you too, gege,” he whispers, surrendering at last to the easy warmth of renjun’s limbs around him.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll try and post these chapters as i finish each one! there will be 7 because 1 for each member jisung individually shares a bed with + the finale with all of them in one bed :) but no fixed update schedule because my writing motivation is spotty at best these days


End file.
